A Midnight Stroll
by FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX
Summary: Roxy and the Winx are at the park, but there little off time is ruined by Mitzi and her friends who have new powers. While the Winx are fighting them Roxy takes a little walk throughout the park with someone she knows all to well. will this happy couple last? Or will it all come crashing down.


Set during episode 15

At the park

"Somebody help us please!" a man yelled while Mitzi and her friends attacked the people at Gardenia park.

"Oh no somebody needs our help." bloom said as she got up off the picnic blanket and brushed the crumbs that she got on her cloths off.

"Winx Transform!"

"Attack the crowd its their strongest weakness." Mitzi blasted three attacks towards the group of screaming, running people.

"STOP! Right Now!"

"Well, look who it is, Brandon's fiance." Mitzi knew that she already hit one of Stella's nerve by the look she gave her.

"Super prism." Tecna blocked the other attacks that her friends sent their way. She quickly made a passage way for the people to exit the park. Once they were safe she now began to fight back with Stella and the others.

"This is the wizards doing I can tell." Bloom was a few seconds away from being knocked out of the sky.

"Hey wait a minute. If this is the wizards doing then we need to find Roxy."

"I thought she was with us."

"She's not."

"Flora you go find Roxy, we will handle these fairies"

"Ok but be careful."

ROXY'S POV

"Hey there beautiful" I almost jumped when I heard that voice come out of nowhere.

"Whos there"

"You don't recognize me beautiful" I blushed as I saw a familiar man walk out of the shadows.

"Don't scare me like that" I playfully hit him on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew I was so scary" He started smirking at me.

"Your not, and what are you doing here?."

" I can't come and visit my girlfriend on a beautiful night like this." His hands rested on my hips and he stated kissing me with all the compassion he can muster. His lips had that sweet taste of strawberries and honey. My head was spinning fast from that intense kiss when we broke for air. We started walking through the park then I started hearing noises. It sounded more like battle sounds.

"Hey did you hear that?"

" Hear what?" He acted like he didn't know what was going on. And I know that I wasn't the only one that heard those sounds. Then I instantly knew what was going on.

"Ogron did you wait till I got far from my friends to sends yours to attack!" He looked at me like I just slapped him and I realized that it came out more harshly than I intended to.

" No but I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Look Ogron I appreciate the company of having you here, but not if it cost the lives of innocent people." I transformed into my believix outfit. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go help my friends" I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, turned on my heel and started walking away. He grab my arm and pulled me against him.

"Dragon shield"

" Bloom watch out!" bloom was blasted out of the sky by one of Mitzi's friend.

"Looks like little miss perfect wasn't so perfect after all."

"That's enough from you, SUN DANCE!" That attack hit her dead on

"You guys lets end this little freak show once and for all."

"Good idea Musa." They all joined hands with each other.

"MAGIC WINX CONVERGENCE"

"NOOOOOO!"

"uh, Where are we?" Mitzi asked as her and her friends woke on the ground.

"You mean you don't remember anything"

"Look Bloom I don't know what your talking about nor do I care now if you will excuse me were going back home" Mitzi and her friends got up and walked away like nothing happened. Of course they don't remember anything anyways so why should they care.

" Hey you guys I just remembered something"

"What is it Stella" Tecna said as she transformed into her regular clothes and walked up to Stella.

" we sent Flora to go find Roxy over 45 Minutes ago, so where is she?"

" You GUYS!" Flora came running up to them gasping for air. They could clearly see she transformed back into her clothes to.

"What is it flora"

"I could'nt find Roxy"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok I know my first ogron and roxy story sucked but please don't be mean because I'm new to this website and I still learning from my mistakes. Now I know that the first story may not(never) be to your liking but i have writin this one to cover up so read it and see what you think about it. Leave comments about some mistakes with the spelling or writing or grammer . this story may have 2 or 3 chps but only if you want me to countinue. i'm sorry about the small words I don't know to to make them bigger


End file.
